It's them Part 5
by The crazy dark one
Summary: The Purple Man has arrived and not everyone is going to survive


Foxy followed Jeremy to the Supply Closet. Bonnie had almost entirely destroyed the Supply Closet in the forty five seconds he was in there. "GET OUT NOW!" He roared.

"No, ye can' give up on a los' crew mate."

Bonnie picked up a broom and knocked out Jeremy. Toy Chica and Golden Freddy ran in

"Oh, golly" Toy Chica said

"OH, SHUT THE F**K UP" Bonnie roared

Bonnie swung his bat at Toy Chica, but Golden Freddy caught it then picked up Bonnie and took him to the Office. He dumped Bonnie on the chair. "We got a knocked out security guard and a Cowchicken was going to be next. Foxy has a busted jaw" Golden Freddy. Balloon Boy walked in. "Hi guys, what's up?" He asked " Oh"

"GET OVER HERE SO I CAN BEAT YOUR A**!" Bonnie yelled. Freddy walked over and disconnected Bonnie. " Sorry about that. Bonnie can have his moments" Freddy said

"Understatement" Said Balloon Boy.

"Well, his shift is over" Said Toy Bonnie pointing at Jeremy.

Everyone got into their places and let the show subroutines take over.

" Hi there! "Said Balloon Boy as the morning rush hour began two hours later " Would you like a balloon?"

A girl in pig tails smiled shyly and took a green one. "Wait a second, " Said Balloon Boy said, accessing Foxy's memory banks." Aren't you Mary? You know, Foxy's favorite ?"

The girl giggled and nodded. " Hey Balloon Girl, Mary's here!" Balloon Boy called. Balloon Girl jogged over.

Mary's parents, Helen and James, were extremely confused. These robots shouldn't be able to recognize their daughter. That was space age technology.

Helen started as the P.A system called " Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Golden Freddy, please report to Mr. Fazbear's office immediately." Mary's parents watched in awe as the four animatronics walked towards a certain direction.

Helen and James nearly screamed as they saw the golden bear, presumably Golden Freddy, had no eyes. They were almost as surprised when the other bear, presumably Toy Freddy, held the door for the others.

Meanwhile, Mary , Balloon Boy and Balloon Girl looked around for a place to eat. They came upon two boys. "Gary and Henry" Said Balloon Girl. Gary jumped a bit when Balloon Girl said his name and blushed when he saw Mary. Henry smirked but said nothing.

"Drinks are on me" He said. He got up and left after Helen gave her okay for Mary to stay. She had to shop and James' favorite college football team, Michigan Wolverines, wad playing Ohio State Rutgers.

A man dressed in all purple and a golden badge walked in. He held a pistol. "Everyone get down! This is a robbery! I've already killed two adults"

" Mom, dad" Mary whimpered

The Puppet rose, " I'm SoRrY, bUt I Do NoT tOlErAtE bUrGlArS iN tHiS fAcIlItY"

"What are you going to do about it, rag doll" Asked the Purple Man mockingly.

" ThIs" Said The Puppet simply. The Puppet flicked his arm and the pistol flew out from the Purple Man's hand straight to his, then the pistol morphed into a sniper rifle.

" We CaN dO tHiS tHe EaSy WaY, oR tHe WaY wHeRe I KiLl YoU"

The Purple Man quickly drew another pistol and shot Henry in the forehead. "AARGHH!" He screamed. It was The Puppet's turn to shoot, straight into the Purple Man's heart.

The damage was done. Helen, James, and Henry were all dead. The Purple Man thrashed in pain. The Puppet ran his fist through the Purple Man's stomach. "Nothing to see here" Said Chica. However, there was obviously something to see.

The police arrived and they took the body of the Purple Man.

Meanwhile, Mangle, now called Vixey, was completely repaired. Her white and pink fur now completely covered her body. Her hook was only plastic, but it was almost as big as Foxy's, even though she was almost an entire foot shorter.

Her extra head was now connected to an entire endoskeleton. The endo would never be active.

Also, the Toy animatronics had their own rooms being built at the moment:

Toy Freddy's recipes, Toy Chica's Western adventure, and Toy Bonnie's giggles and laughs.

The Toy animatronics ran out of Mr. Fazbear's office, hearing guns go off.

The sight of two dead humans greeted them. A criminal and a child. "What happened? "Shouted Toy Bonnie. Balloon Boy laid down the body of the small child that was shot today. "Too many robberies to be coincidence" Said Mr . Fazbear. " Zoey..." Said Shadow Freddy. "That's the only animatronic who would want to destroy us"

Vixey and Foxy ran into Parts and Services and sure enough, Zoey was gone.

"It's so sad. Henry didn't have anyone to miss him " Said Mary.

"Neither do you" Said Vixey.

"Oh it's fine. My aunt and uncle are really nice. And I'll have a younger brother, too."Said Mary.

" Why and how is Zoey doing this?" Asked Toy Chica to no one in particular.

Most of the families had left the pizzeria. Leaving the animatronics to do their own thing.

Zoey watched the choas with satisfaction. Her job was done. She scuttled off the report to her bosses.

" It is done" She said to Withered Freddy.

"Good" Said Withered Freddy in a static filled voice.

These animatronics are the originals, they didn't want to be forgotten.

"We will destroy the company that intended to destroy us " Said Withered Chica.

Now, by now, you would have figured out that five versus fourteen wouldn't even be close. But Withered Freddy had an army of endoskeltons and rejected models.

"Emmet, please see Withered Freddy" Called Withered Chica.

Emmet was a giant elephant animatronic, thirteen feet tall. His trunk was his main weapon.

He plodded towards the section for cornels. Their territory was a junkyard.

Withered Freddy sat in a throne of bones. The bones were of humans that refused to join their cause. On the throne, Withered Freddy looked intimating and imperial. "My Lord" Said Emmet, bowing.

" Please take six endoskeltons and attack the pizzeria. Kill that d**n night guard. God knows we couldn't"

Emmet nodded. "Lieutenant Geordi and all under his command" He bellowed." Please come with me"

Emmet plodded off, six endoskeltons following.

Withered Foxy looked at Withered Freddy. " He ain't comin' ,back is he?" Withered Freddy shook his head.

" I doubt it" Said Withered Chica.

"He'll be a great distraction, though" Reasoned Withered Bonnie.

Emmet wasn't happy to hear that. Yes, he had already left , but he's an elephant. They had huge ears.

Back at the pizzeria, The Puppet reported the the circumstances to . "How did you turn a pistol into a sniper rifle?"

"I'm NoT qUiTe SuRe, ErRrR, sIr"

"Look, this could be bad news. People could say you're possessed. Or a demon. "

"NoNsEnSe, I'm A rObOt DeSiGnEd To GiVe KiDs LiTtLe StUfFeD aNiMaLs"

"I know, but changing a gun into another gun is not... normal" Said Toy Chica entering the office.

"NeItHeR iS a CoWgIrL cHiCkEn."

"Touché" Said Toy Chica.

"Either way" Said Mr. Fazbear over the duo "The Puppet did the right thing overall, even if he shuts down the restaurant again. "

The police didn't press any charges, though they warned The Puppet not be so brutal, or they wouldn't be so lenient next time.

As the police left, Emmet arrived with the endoskeleton squad. "What the h**l !" Shouted Mr. Fazbear.

**Well, to clarify, I'm going to use the Chicas as an example. Chica is in the stage in Fnaf. Withered Chica is in Part's and Services in Fnaf 2. Finally Toy Chica is on the stage for Fnaf 2. Review please.**


End file.
